1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to components of a vent system for a heating appliance, and more particularly relates to a vent structure that provides vent cap and vent cover functionality and is suited for use with a vent system with an exhaust vent opening and intake vent opening.
2. Related Art
Exterior intake and/or exhaust venting systems are generally known for use in buildings and other such structures. Such vents can be used for a variety of venting purposes, for example, to vent fireplaces, furnaces, water heaters, boilers, dryers, exhaust fans, and a many other such appliances and devices. Some such vents are primarily exhaust vents while others are primarily intake vents, and still others include structure that allows them to function as both intake and exhaust vents.
In one example, chimneyless gas fireplaces often include intake/exhaust venting units that are mounted on the outside of an exterior wall that provide a through-the-wall connection to a double walled collinear ducting of the gas fireplace. The double walled collinear ducting includes an inner duct that serves as an outtake port for exhaust fumes, and an outer duct that serves as an intake port for ambient combustion air. The venting units generally include an inner and an outer duct. Further, the double-walled ducting is connected to a series of bases that have deflectors and heat shields. The venting unit has a series of venting apertures with a vent cap attached thereto. The vent cap is utilized to cover both the air intake and the combustion product exhaust.
Regardless of the specific structure or use of the vent, most venting systems generally include a functional vent cap that covers the intake and exhaust portions of the vent. However, many of the existing vent caps are not aesthetically pleasing, may get hot due to high temperature exhaust gases, and are exposed to the ambient atmosphere and therefore may be damaged. An example venting unit that includes a functional vent cap and vent covers is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,712.